As the world fell apart
by Lilliane19
Summary: Sakuno begun to change after her grandmother told her the truth about herself. With recurring nightmares that haunts her to no end, and where she is plunged into a world so violent, survival is a must. She must learn to fight with the help of new friends and allies, and to find out about who she is and what she must become. (Sakuno x Levi pairing 8D)
1. Prolouge: Change

Blood.

I can see, smell, and taste blood. _What is happening?_ I thought, as the world fell apart in a blink of an eye. Ear-piercing screams echoes all around me and deafening crashes engulfs the chaos from every distance.

_What..._? My mind feels numb and all I can see are my little hands… sticky with something… maybe blood. I can't tell… Everything is red anyways, even the ground. But I don't react, not even a whimper as everything around me fell into ruins.

Stomp.. stomp.. STOMP…

_What is that I hear?_ The screaming has intensified as the sound became louder and louder. There's no mistaking that sound… Footsteps… The ground trembled violently as it approaches, sending tremors through my skin and unto my bones. _Danger… danger…._ It was all I could think of, but my body still didn't move, "Get up! GET UP!" I heard a voice call out to me, a voice so familiar... But I never had time to think as a large shadow engulfed me from behind. "SAKUNO!" I heard the voice scream again.

And then there was darkness…

"Sakuno!" I heard a shrill voice calling on me, "Sa-ku-no~!" I twitched my eyes open, and immediately shielded my eyes out of the blinding sun. Tomo-chan was peering at me, with a huge grin on her face despite breathing heavily, she must have been looking for me, "Geez, what have you been doing here? I thought we were going to watch Ryoma-kun's match? Oh!" Her grin became wider, "It should be starting about now!", without ado, she grabbed my hand and forcing me to get up and run down the rooftop of our school building, running through the stairs and eventually to the tennis courts.

We have finally graduated from middle school. Me and Tomoka entered Seishun Gakuen High School, where Ryoma-kun and most of the Sempais went to study. Where Grandmother sent ME to study without even asking for my opinion... Grandmother...

"Oi!" We saw Horio waving at us, "The match is about to start, and the opponent looks weak, looks like Ryoma-kun's gonna win this game in no time." He said, his voice full of pride. As if he's the one going to fight.

"Of course! Ryoma-sama is the best!" Tomoka countered. "He will never lose to anyone!"

I should've said something like "Yup! Ryoma-kun will win for sure" or maybe even a "Good luck ryoma-kun.." at that moment. But I didn't. Hmm… weird, I'm not even excited to watch the match. The usual butterflies in my stomach were unusually absent too, it should be storming and rampaging in my stomach by now. But all I can hear inside me is silence.

I don't know why but… Ever since I had those recurring dreams, I begun to change. I didn't even bother to cheer for Ryoma-kun as he easily beat his opponent. Even after the crowd of onlookers shouted and hollered for yet another victory for the prince of tennis.

I just stood there, not concentrating on the match, but remembering my dreams. My dreams that haunted me in back in my childhood, and has now comeback ever since Grandmother told me those words… I never had a good night's sleep.

My mind was elsewhere as I pretended to watch the match. Those words... _What do they mean? Who am I then?, _I breathe 1... 2... 3...

"YAY! RYOMA-KUN WON!", I quickly snapped out of my shell after Tomo-chan shouted. It couldn't be helped, she's only inches away from me and my ears. "Sakuno! Ryoma-kun is really amazing isn't he?", she said with pride in her voice.

Was I supposed to say something to her? Reply something about Ryoma-kun and how great he is? Blush and act like a love struck teenager? No... I wasn't in the mood. Especially to pretend. What ever changed me... seems to have affected my feelings over a certain boy too...

"Sakuno? You seem out of it, are you feeling well?" Tomo-chan said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I wanted to say I'm fine, but I know the truth is far from that. I didn't bother to answer her questions, something is wrong with me. It feels like I'm not me anymore, I feel like I've died and woke-up again, but as a different person now. The old me was shattered by those few words. _"You are not…"_

"Sakuno! Geez, what is wrong with you? Do you want me to bring you to the clinic or something?" Tomo-chan peers at my face again, she looks really concerned about me. Oh Tomoka, you can really be a good friend despite being so annoying sometime- Gasp! did I just called Tomo-chan annoying!?

Oh no… This never happened before! I never once doubted or got annoyed with Tomo-chan, even after she did stupid things.

I was so engrossed with what I've done that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching us. "Oi, you there. I can bring her to the clinic" that voice… Ryoma-kun?

"Really? that would be great Ryoma-kun~!" Tomo-chan said excitedly, then she whispered closely to my ear so only I can hear her words, "This is your chance Sakuno, to finally confess your feelings for him. Good luck!" She winked at me, as if what she said was gonna help me a lot. Huh? Wait. I should have blushed at that moment… but… I didn't.

"It can't be helped." Ryoma said, oblivious to the words that Tomo-chan said to me. "It would be bothersome, but I guess I should help the weak once in a while" He added, with the usual cool and arrogant tone that he had.

This time, I should have blushed from embarrassment and immediately said sorry to him as he carried me to the clinic. But… I just stared at him. I can hear snickers from the girls in the crowd who are probably Ryoma-kun's fans, and from the corner of my eye I can see the sempais looking bored... As if they expected this scenario to happen to me. _Ryoma-kun called me weak? And the others think so too?_ I just stood there frozen and numb, until my body went on autopilot. I approached him with slow steps until we were face to face. My expression immobile and casting shadows within my face.

"Eh? You shouldn't walk Ryuuzaki, let me carry you to the-" but before he could finish his sentence, I did an unimaginable thing… I grabbed his head and slammed it on my knee. I think I heard something crack on the impact. But I didn't care, as I kept my face stoic and dark.

Gasps exploded one after another at what I did… Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, and the others were all looking with identical shocked faces including the sempais, I would've laughed at how stupid they looked, but Ryoma's words still echoed in my ears, _"Weak", _he called me weak.

But I'm not anymore.

I didn't feel any remorse with what I've done. Even as I gripped Ryoma-kun's collar to bring his face close to mine once more. The waterfall of blood erupting from his nose made his face look magnificent with the shocked expression that he made, as if he didn't know I was capable of doing violent things.

"Ryoma-kun, can you say that again? The part about me being weak?" I said in a seemingly calm voice, but I know I didn't fool anyone. The rage was clear in my eyes. "How could you know that I'm weak, when you don't even know me." I dropped him down with a thud, and walked away without a word. I never looked back, even as Tomo-chan screamed my name over and over again.

I'm not the person who I used to be… I don't even know what I've become. But I do know one thing. It's that I couldn't turn back anymore.

I felt free. I'm not the same Sakuno anymore.

But my bliss was short lived, and I immediately remembered what Grandmother said, _"You are not my Grandchild"_, and my world fell to pieces once more.

Grandmother isn't my real grandmother...

I went home after that. I felt tired and worn out with all the emotions that assaulted me (some of them I never knew I had it in me) a while ago. And all I wanted to do was to sleep in my comfy bed and never wake up.

I also decided to apologize to Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan, and the others tomorrow. Hopefully, they will accept my apology and have everything go back to normal. Where I would support Ryoma-kun in his every match, become an obedient friend to Tomo-chan, and being a good girl in every aspect.

But I don't want to go back.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't see Grandmother in the living room.

The sight of my grandmother immediately brightened my spirits, "Grandmothe-" I was bout to call to her when I remembered her words a few days ago _"You are not my Grandchild."_ My voice faltered and I couldn't finish what I was saying...

Do I even have the right to call her that?

"Oh! Sakuno, you're back." Grandmother seemed to have spotted me just standing there. "We have a visitor today." She said in her usual tone, but there was also a hint of sadness in her voice. A visitor? Grandmother never let people inside the house before unless it was really urgent. This was not good.

The visitor had long brown hair and wore a round rimmed glasses. He also had matching long brown coat and had a mustache. He really immited an aura of a foreigner. And he was staring at me, and those eyes showed recognition

"Sakuno, I want you to meet Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He traveled from Germany and he is the one who-" her voice cracked, her emotions betraying her about where this converstation would go. She cleared her throat and continued "He is the one who gave you to me when you were just a child", she couldn't meet my eyes, and that's where I knew there was more to come.

"You must leave with him Sakuno" She finally said, tears falling from her face, she stood up from her seat and grabbed my shoulders painfully, "There's no more time, pack your stuff as fast as you can and go!" Her voice quivering at every word.

"Why Grandmother? I don't understand... please explain to me what's going on!" Tears begun to fall from my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them up...

"You are not from this world, Sakuno..." Then she looked at me intently, amidst of our tears, "You never were..."

And that's where my world began to fell apart.

THE END

* * *

Gomen for the crappy prolouge! (T_T) I promise to do better in the next chapters, where the excitement starts!

I'll upload the next chapter in the weekend. Hopefully, my grammar didn't bother you guys much... English is not my first language (TAT )

But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Prince of tennis nor Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did, I would have probably combined them, and change the title as Shingeki no Tennis! For reasons I cannot comprehend 8D

* * *

Chapter 1

"What…?", what is she saying? "I'm not from this world?", I should have laughed or got angry at her for taking this joke too far, but the look in her eyes told me it wasn't a joke. Actually, this was the first time that that I've seen this expression on her face. A mix of sadness, fear, panic… and guilt?

"Grandmother… you're scaring me…" My voice cracked at every word. "Please Grandmother… What do you mean?" I said one more time in a pleading voice.

"Listen to me," her grip on my shoulders tightened, her nails digging deeper into my skin making me wince from the pain. "You are not from this world, you were only brought here because your parents wanted to keep you safe from-"

"Ms. Ryuzaki, I'll take it from here." Dr. Jaeger said, gently prying my grandmother's hands away from my already bruised shoulders. He stood in front of me, his eyes calm as he said the next words. "Sakuno… You are not from here and neither do I. We belong to the same world, but this world is not that. Ours is much more… Dangerous and cruel. Your real parents wanted you to be safe." His eyes became more intense, "So they put you into this world using a forbidden technology that transports a human being into a parallel universe." He looked down as if ashamed of himself, "I helped them go through the process of putting you into a safer world. Where you could live a long happy life."

My parents? I immediately looked at Grandmother, "I thought… My parents died on a car accident?" That's what she told me. That's what she kept on grilling into my head as I grew up and begun asking her questions about my parents.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, but I lied to you…" She couldn't look into my eyes. "But it was the only way to keep you from discovering your origins."

I couldn't process what they were saying. It was like being submerged in water, drowning out the sounds that threatens to break me into pieces. Though my eyes were wide open, my mind was elsewhere… Anywhere. Just not here.

Then something occurred to me in a flash.

I faced Dr. Jaeger and asked, "Did you come only to tell me this? Or are there more?" I should've never asked that question, because I already know the answer through his expression.

"You must go back Sakuno…" His eyes filled with guilt, as if he didn't want to say the next words. "I'm so sorry, but your parents are dead and the technology that transported you here is now failing. If I don't get you back in time to our world, the machine will break," This time his expression became deadly serious, sending a shiver through my spine as he said the next words, "And you will too."

My real parents are dead, I was not from this world, and I'm going to break if I don't go back? I was now more confused than ever,"What will happen now?" I ask in a small voice. Addressing both of them.

"Pack your necessities and make sure to bring the stuff that you'll really need." My Grandmother replied, this time in her calm and authoritative voice. She was back to being my normal grandmother, I guess I should be happy about that. "And don't pack any clothes, Dr. Jaeger already brought some for you to wear before you leave."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot, let me just get them."Dr, Jaeger brought out a simple yellow dress and a brown wool jacket from his baggage. I took it and stared at it for a while before Grandmother became furious at me for being a slow poke. I immediately changed in the bathroom, and after coming out with my odd set of clothes, he brought me shoes. But they were too small for me.

"Hmm… I guess I was wrong about your shoes," He contemplated, "I assumed that you and your cousin were the same in terms of size."

"Cousin?" I was surprised to hear that. "I have a cousin?"

Dr. Jaeger looked at me with a small smile and said, "Yes, and her name is Mikasa. Your real father and her mother were siblings."

Oh my gosh! I have a cousin! This is incredible! "Really? What is she like? Will I meet her soon?" My voice was filled with excitement for the first time again. Everything that I've heard so far was either crazy or beyond insane, but hearing that I have a cousin made me excited. If what they are saying is true, then I want to meet this Mikasa.

"Yes Sakuno, we will meet her soon enough, so pack your bags now and just wear these," he handed me a pair of dark brown boots that seemed perfect for my feet. "I bought this just in case this situation happened."

"Thank you Dr. Jaeger." I said, giving him an awkward smile. "but may I ask a question?"

"Well then, let's hear it."

"When will I go back here?" I asked. I really wanted to finish High school and go to a University. Then I will get a job to support Grandmother, so we can live a wonderful and comfortable life. I would also probably marry someone and have kids, and become a simple housewife. Content with life as we know it.

But I know that will never happen now.

The silence in the room confirmed my suspicions. "I'm not going back here anymore… Am I right?"

They were both silent. So I took that as a yes. "Well then.. if you would excuse me." I slipped the boots on and walked upstairs to my room. Only when I arrived did my tears began to flow from my eyes. Because everything that I ever knew was a lie. I allowed myself to cry for about 5 minutes when I remembered that we needed to go in a hurry. I can't even say goodbye to Tomo-chan and my other friends, and still I haven't apologized to Ryoma-kun yet for breaking his nose.

I sighed and walked around my room to get the stuff that I needed with me once me and Dr. Jaeger leave. I picked up my blank notebook, my picture with Grandmother and Tomo-chan when we went to the Amusement Park, my lucky pen, and I also decide to bring my Geography book since I've decided that I want to remember this world and lies in it, even as I went to another.

Maybe me, not belonging to this world is the reason why I'm changing. A whole lot. And maybe even my nightmares have something to do about the parallel universe that Dr. Jaeger has said. But I was too tired to ask, I'll probably ask him once we leave.

Leave... It sounds so painful, but I must do what I have to do. Even if that means going into an unknown world. That's how much I've changed.

My backpack was now ready, and I didn't bother to bring my phone with me, because my contacts will probably be useless in another parallel universe. After being satisfied with my decisions, I decide to go back downstairs to rejoin Grandmother and Dr. Jaeger.

"Be careful in that world Sakuno." My Grandmother told me as she engulfed me in a tight but warm hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I can feel her tears falling down on my shoulder, but I didn't care. I was doing the same thing. I wanted to embrace this moment, because I know it will be my last and only time with her before I go with Dr. Jaeger.

"I love you Grandmother..."

"I love you too Sakuno… Even though you are not my blood, I'll always remember you as my Grandchild" And with that, I began to sob more and more.

And with a single tight squeeze, she let me go.

Then I remembered something. "What about the school? and the other things that I will be leaving behind?

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of them." She assured me as she grinned, her smile stretching across her face. "I have a plan you know in case this happened."

"Okay then, I leave everything to you then Grandmother." Then I gave her my most biggest smile. I probably looked stupid and awkward, but I wanted to convey to her my feelings that could not be described by words.

Then I turned away and took Dr. Jaeger's hand. He had a big metallic box next to his feet, it was making weird noises to I was a bit wary with it. This must be the broken machine that transported me into this world. It doesn't seem trustworthy at all.

"Are you ready now?" He asked me, probably making sure I didn't leave anything that I would regret. I looked one last time at grandmother in the corner of the room, her face still smiling at me like she was proud that I became part of her life. I smiled at her one last time, putting in all of my love for her and this world. Then I faced Dr. Jaeger again.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Then he clicked a switch from the box, and we were engulfed in lightning and heat.

* * *

Omg! I finally finished the 2nd chapter! HOOORRRAAAYYY!

Minna, please wait for the next chapter. I will probably upload it this weekend, so please be patient and don't mind my crappy English.

But lemme provide you guys a hint at the next chapter 8D Chapter 2 is where Sakuno will finally meet a certain grey eyed soldier~

Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Shingeki no kyojin (but I wished I do...)

* * *

Chapter 2

We were engulfed in Lightning and Heat, searing me from the inside. I couldn't scream from the pain, it was as if the air itself has constricted my voice as well as my breathing. My also body felt like it was being tossed around inside a hurricane. I couldn't even feel nor hear if Dr. Jaeger was still beside me. My eyes were glued shut as I was blown away from the world that I once knew.

Chaos… then light. There was light. I opened my eyes to see what happened, and my body grew rigid as I took it all in.

There were people wearing dresses, breeches, cloaks, and even leather trousers. Even the structures were different, from near and far were buildings and houses which were either cemented or timber-framed. But the most surprising sight was the structure from the very distance. A massive wall that dwarfed even the highest buildings in the vicinity. It was breathtaking and ominous at the same time.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. _I really did go to another world_… I was shocked and amazed at the same time. I couldn't even remember anything else.

I was too engrossed in the sight when I realize that Dr. Jaeger was not around. "Huh?." I glanced all around me, seeing various people and houses, but no Dr. Jaeger. The panic inside me spiked up, as I found myself alone in this unknown environment.

_What should I do?_ I thought, I didn't expect him to leave me. _Did something happen for him not to be here?_ I just sat there frozen, as the people around me passed by. Some looking curiously at me, maybe wondering why a girl was sitting in the middle of the road looking lost and afraid. Well, I guess they're right about that part.

I looked at them, and I noticed that they were just like Dr. Jaeger, they all had German features.

Maybe we just got separated. If that's the case, I'll go look for him. Just sitting there won't help me anyways.

Then stood up, and walked around. Inspecting every little detail of my surroundings. It was quite amazing, I was now in a different world.

After a while my feet begun to hurt and I still haven't found Dr. Jaeger. I never tried asking because I was scared that they would speak in a different language. They all looked like foreigners. "...!", Wait. Didn't I converse normally to Dr. Jaeger before I went here? Now that I think about it… Did he even speak Japanese?

I decided to try my luck and asked a girl who was carrying a basket of vegetables. "Uhm… Excuse me… Do you know who and where Dr. Jaeger is? I'm lost you see..." I hope she understood what I said. I don't want to be left here alone especially since the sun has started to set. That would be bad.

"Oh! Dr. Grisha Jaeger? I don't know where he is, you should just go to his house and ask his family. If I remember correctly its..." She points somewhere in the distance, "That house over there." She must have read the confusion in my face, so she added, "You know what, just come with me and I'll bring you there instead." She smiled at me and started walking in the direction of Dr. Jaeger's house. I followed her.

I sighed in relief, Thank goodness she understood me. Wait. How? We weren't speaking in Japanese. We were clearly speaking in a different language…

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name" She held out a hand, "I'm Dorothea!" She was completely oblivious to my dilemmas, but I guess this is also part of what's happening to me. First I called my best friend annoying. Secondly, I smashed the nose of my ex-crush. Then Thirdly I found out that I belong to another world and I speak foreign languages.

I don't know who I am anymore… It's as if everything that I knew was a lie. But being worrying about questions with answers out of reach won't help me.

I took her hand, "Sakuno… My name is Sakuno." I said with a new found voice. Strong and confident. If I can't be who I was anymore, I'll just have to start from scratch. And this time, I want to be strong and confident with myself.

"Well, nice to meet you Sakun-" Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Staring off the distance, her eyes were wide open and mirrored in it was fear.

"Eh? Dorothea?" She was completely still. "Huh?" I found that the other people around us were too. Some pointing at the distance of the massive wall, but all of them had the same expression.

Fear.

I raised my eyes and looked, then my eyes grew wide and I gasped in surprise. At first my mind couldn't believe it.

There was a gigantic hand clutching the top of the 50 meter wall. "What… is that?" I said. Not sounding confident anymore.

"Is.. is that... a hand?" I asked Dorothea, but she wouldn't respond. Then I saw her lips move, as if she was saying. _"The Titans are here."_ then came a large shadow, engulfing the town.

At first, there was only silence as everyone stared at gigantic head that emerged from behind the wall. I almost pissed with fear as I saw it. A head… With no skin… Bigger than the wall itself.

Silence.

Then chaos took over as a loud crash came from the bottom of the wall from where it stood. sending violent quivers on the ground, it was so strong that Dorothea and I fell down with a loud thud. "Dorothea! What's happening?!" But she didn't answer me, she was fixated with something in the distance. Her eyes glued to where the monster was.

"M-my… Family… Th-they live.. there…", then before I could react over that horrible revelation. She dashed and went straight to the madness. She couldn't hear my screams over the others.

"The Titans are coming! Run for your lives!"

"This is impossible, how could the Titans break Wall Maria?!"

"Run straight for the inner gates!"

Large boulders began to fall from the sky, making the ground tremble. It was as if the world shifted, and went in flames.

"DOROTHEA!" I stood up and ran to her. From the corner of my eye, I saw a person from underneath a boulder, clutching a blood soaked doll was a little girl not older than six. I almost gagged at the scene, but I continued to run, encountering carnage from almost everywhere. "Dorothea! wait!", but she didn't slow down.

"Dorothea! Please!" I still continued to run after her, "It's dangerous to go that way!"

"You don't understand! My family lives there!", She didn't slow down, she was dead set on getting to her family.

If they were still alive.

"Then let me come with you!" I asked, "Let's help them together!"

Then she stopped and looked back at me. "Really? Sakuno…", her smile was beautiful, "You would risk your life for m-"

It happened so fast. She didn't even finish her sentence as a large hand snatched her body, leaving blood from where she stood. I just stood there and gaped, as a gigantic man with a terrifying grin brought Dorothea close to his mouth. He was standing over 12 meters tall and had no clothes nor genitals.

It was a horrifying sight.

Dorothea had no time to scream or struggle as the gigantic man put her closer and closer to its mouth.

"NOOOOO! DOROTHEA!" I screamed, desperation clawing at my voice. As if I knew what would happen next.

She was already in it's mouth when I saw her lips move, addressing the words to me.

_"Run."_ And then she was crushed by it's teeth, splattering blood all over the place.

Then I ran.

I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew I needed to escape, because I can see them as they towered over the houses and structures, eating more and more people. Making the place a blood bath. Tears clouded my eyes as everything around me fell into ruins.

_This is the world where I belong. This is the place where I was meant to be._

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, sending my sadness, anger, and fears into voice.

I kept running and running until the road became blocked by another gigantic man... A monster… No…

A Titan.

Then suddenly my nightmares begun replaying in my mind. The footsteps in my dream, mirroring the Titan's. Me in my shocked state, not moving at all. It was as if my nightmares came to life.

But this time, I would fight.

This is my world. My life. And I won't go down without a fight.

I saw a dead man with something that seemed like a sword and I took it, then I regained my composure and took a deep breath.

"1… 2…" The Titan was already in front of me, towering over 7 meters tall, "3…" Then I dashed.

My body felt light as I charged the Titan, it was as if I had wings.

I will destroy it. "I'm sorry Dorothea.. but I can't run anymore."

Its hand tried to grab me, but I was quick enough to dodge it. I continued to charge and went straight to it, not bothering how crazy my plan was. I couldn't turn back now, my only option left is to fight.

Its other hand tried to grab me but instead of dodging this time, I jumped and ran over it, imbedding my blade to its flesh as I made a mad dash to its head. Then I swiftly turned the blade and stabbed its eye. It struggled and fell, dragging me along since my blade was still stuck in its eye. We fell in a loud thud which made the blade go deeper into its head. Then with all the power I could muster, I took the blade out and stabbed its other eye with it. The Titan didn't scream, but I knew it couldn't see me now. So I drew my blade from its eye and stabbed it once more in the middle of the neck this time. I stabbed and stabbed, its hot blood dressing me from top to bottom, until I finally separated the head from its body.

Then I just stood there. Basking in the warm glow of the sunset in my blood soaked clothes. It actually felt good. And I found it comforting how the blood evaporated from my clothes and skin.

Then I remembered something from the past. My mind begun recalling numerous scenes and pictures like a movie in fast forward, it was still hazy but a woman's voice in one of the scene echoed through my ears _"Red suits you best."_

"You there." A voice, this time I didn't imagine it. "Did you do this?" I heard him say again. My mind snapped back to reality as I faced the stranger who was talking to me. He was a man with sharp and intimidating grey eyes, his stare boring into me. He also had his hair styled in an undercut. Though he looked about my height, the way he stood and made his presence dwarfed me. I suddenly felt conscious with myself. I was covered in blood and I decapitated a gigantic monster. He should be afraid of me. Heck, I was even afraid of myself.

"You did a good job, by killing this Titan by yourself." He said in a cool yet monotonous voice, but I swore I detected a hint of respect in his tone.

Then suddenly the body beneath me begun to crumble, making me lose my footing, "What the.. ?" but the stranger caught my forearm, and suddenly the machine hanging from his thighs shot up hooks with metallic strings attached to them, then I was dragged upwards and unto the roof of one of the houses. And from here I saw another Titan, this time bigger and was running in our direction.

"Tch. Another abnormal." He let go of me and brought out two swords identical to the one that I used, "Stay here brat. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Then he shot out the hooks again and began gliding from house to house until he reached the Titan.

I couldn't see the fight clearly, his movements was just too fast, it didn't took a minute as he swiftly killed the Titan by slashing the back of it's neck. "So that's their weakness…" I glanced at the evaporating carcass of the one that I killed. "I just got lucky with this one…" Since I just unconsciously drove my blade to its neck, digging deeper and deeper. If I went straight for its heart… would I still be alive?

It wasn't long before he came back. He brought out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his blade. "Damn Titans."

"Thank you." I said, really grateful that someone came. "If there's anything that I could do to help-"

"Shut up, If you want to help, go to the inner walls and ride the boat that will take you away from here." He said, again with the monotonous voice, as if he was bored even with everything that happened.

"But, I want to help! I promise not to interfere with-"

He interrupted me again, but this time he was so fast that I didn't realize that his face move closer to mine. His expression, casting dark shadows across his face. "Listen to me, brat. If you wanna help that much then you should join the Survey Corps." Then he added menacingly, moving closer to my side until I can feel his breath on my ear, "That is, if you're suicidal enough to join us in hunting these monsters." with that, he moved away and turned back, "My name is Levi. Don't forget it." then he left using his machine to glide and jump from building to building.

I just stood there. Staring from where his form disappeared, and until a man with the same uniform and equipment as Levi came and asked me to come with him to the inner gates. I didn't remember agreeing to come with him, but I found myself in the ship that was supposed to take us to another place much safer than this. Another place with a wall, that can be broken down. A place called Wall Rose apparently.

There were other people who didn't go on board. I didn't look at them, even as the people around me shouted and screamed. There were probably Titans who have finally broken down the inner gates, to eat and kill the ones left behind.

I still couldn't find Dr. Jaeger and perhaps, with everything that happened, I never will.

This is now my world. And I have a new purpose.

"I have to join the Survey Corps."

* * *

Yay! I finally finished chapter 3! Woohooo!

I know that there are still lots of secrets to be revealed about Sakuno and her heritage, but worry not! I will reveal them through the story when the time comes~ especially the hidden meaning in Sakuno's nightmares D

Again, please don't mind my crappy english and just enjoy the story~ And if you didn't like it, please don't bash me (TAT ), as I said, I'm new to writing fanfics...

Well anyways, I will continue to work on Chapter 4 and will probably upload it soon!

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or Prince of tennis (TAT )...

* * *

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it!" Explained Tomoka as she, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro formed a circle in the rooftop. "I never thought she was capable of something like that! What the heck happened?" She then threw her hands in the air, as if the answer would just pop out of nowhere.

"Maybe she doesn't like Ryoma-kun anymore." Said Kachiro, being the reasonable one. "I mean, girls just don't break their crush's nose unless they don't love him anymore, right?

"Eh? We are talking about Sakuno here. I swear, she can't even hurt a fly." Horio-kun turns up his nose as if making a point, "It's probably because she's in her period."

"No way! Sakuno had mood swings before, but never on this level! And she didn't even bother coming to class today..." Tomoka suddenly hugged herself. Chills begun were seeping unto her bones as she thought about Sakuno not coming to school. "I mean, I thought she liked Ryoma-kun... but maybe I was wrong about that..." She then gasped, "What if Ryoma-kun did something to her? That's why she became mad! Sh*t! Ryoma-kun is gonna pay for this!"

"Wait, how did you even get to that conclusion?" Asked Katsuo, "Ryoma-kun isn't the type who would bully girls you know."

"Then how could you explain the cute, sweet, and innocent Sakuno-chan turning into a beast in front of the guy that she liked?" Tomoka shouted, frustrated about everything that happened. Then her voice softened. "There's gotta be a reason for why she acted like that..."

"I told you, she's in her perio-" Horio couldn't even finish his sentence as Tomoka kicked him in the face.

After a while, as Tomoka and the others came to the tennis courts to see the Seigaku players practicing, they saw Coach Ryuzaki approaching their way.

"Eh? Isn't that Coach Ryuzaki? Isn't she supposed to be in the middle school department?" Wondered Tomoka as the old woman approached them. There was something in her eyes that made them worried.

Whatever she's gonna say is bad news.

"Tomoka... Horio-kun... Katsuo & Kato..." She said when she stopped in front of them, "Sakuno... won't be going to this school anymore..."

"Huh? You're joking right Coach Ryuzaki?" Tomoka couldn't believe her ears, Sakuno will never leave without saying goodbye to Tomoka first. They promised each other that they will be best friends for life. "It's actually funny obachan, but please tell us the real reason why Sakuno didn't go to school."

"I'm not joking Tomoka-san, Sakuno will be attending a Boarding School in Germany. She only just left yesterday night." Said Coach Ryuzaki, "I'm sorry for the short notice, but her distant uncle insisted that she leave right away due to certain... circumstances." She was clearly disturbed about lying to Sakuno's friends, but it was the only way to ease them. Because the truth is something that they wouldn't want to know.

Seconds ticked by as they all just stared at each other. Then Horio-kun bursted out. "I can't believe it! Germany! Sakuno is so lucky! I wonder if she would bring souvenirs once she comes back here in Japan!" It was only him that showed such jolly expression.

The others were grim. As if they felt that there was something wrong with Coach Ryuzaki's explanation.

"W-why?" Katsuo stuttered. "Can we at least contact her? To say goodbye or a goodluck for her new school?"

"No. You can't. The School forbids any contact from the outside world until graduation." Coach Ryuzaki says, her script already memorized for these type of scenarios. "I'm sorry you three... But it's for the best."

Tomoka just stood there, shadows casting on her horrified expression. Then she ran, as tears clouded her eyes.

She ran and ran, until she spotted her Sempais and Ryoma-kun, preparing for their practice matches. Then her footsteps slowed as she reached them. "Sakuno... Sakuno-chan is..." She still kept crying, then as her eyes landed on Ryoma, her expression turned stony. "She's gone. She left yesterday to study abroad in Germany. Coach Ryuzaki just told us a while ago."

"EHH? Why didn't she tell us?" Eiji-sempai excalimed. "We could have prepared a go away party." He was obviously bummed about not having another excuse to party around.

"That's good news! Germany has lots of good schools." Oishi-sempai said as he gave Tomoka a warm smile, but his smile wasn't returned by the girl.

"Germany... She should've asked me for tips and advices." Tezuka-sempai said as he stared of the distance. He was probably reminiscing about his days in Germany.

Everybody was buzzing about Sakuno's departure. Some were excited and some were a bit sad, but there was this other person...

"Who cares? She went to study abroad. Big deal." Ryoma-said, his voice completely uninterested and devoid of emotion. "We shouldn't waste time talking about someone who's not here," He said, then added, "Especially someone who leaves her friends without saying goodbye." His voice filled with disgust as he talked about Sakuno.

Then something inside Tomoka snapped. She dashed in front of Ryoma-kun and raised her fist at him, but she was stopped by Kaidou-sempai as he grabbed her arm in mid air. "Stop it, You guys shouldn't fight here."

"Yeah stop it you two! And Ryoma, how could you? That was really rude of you to say." Momo-sempai added, frustrated with how his kouhai behaved. "Geez, what have you been doing? Your fangirls hate you now."

"I'm just simply stating the truth." He said, not bothered by Tomoka's burst of outrage.

"I know that, you pompous bastard!" She screamed at him, then added in a more calm voice, "And what I came here to say is that I need your help with something," she cast her eyes towards Inui-sempai, who was already working on his laptop.

"Got it, Osakada-san." Inui said, his voice echoing in the silent air. "Yes, your suspicions are true." He then closed his laptop and looked at all of them, especially the pig-tailed girl with a sad expression.

"I downloaded all the records of every airport here in Japan. I also obtained the data of all departures from yesterday." He said, but then added in a puzzled voice, "But there is no Sakuno Ryuzaki in any of them. Even the data that I gathered for this day... Shows no record of Coach Ryuzaki's grandaughter departing to Germany."

* * *

The insides of Wall maria continue to collapse as the night shines bright with fire from the city and the provinces near by. The Titans still rampaging from town after town, searching for human life, and to destroy it the moment they get their hands on it's fragile state.

The morning after that, chaos still descends upon what's left of Wall Maria, and casualties have escalated in that one night. But in the midst of such madness, A tall man with blond hair, stares into the distance of what's left of Shiganshina District.

"Do you need something, Corporal Levi?" Commander Erwin says, sensing Levi within the shadows. "I specifically ordered you and the others to evacuate within the shelters of Wall Rose."

Levi then proceeded to approach him, his expression grim. "I just need to discuss some important matters." Levi replies with his usual monotonous voice. "I saw something... interesting a while ago."

"Oh? What is it then?" Commander Erwin asks, his curiosity spikes up with whatever has captured the Corporal's attention. It was very rare for Levi to be interested in anything except cleaning.

"There's this civilian who killed a Titan by herself." He said, now this time it caught Commander Erwin Completely off guard.

"How tall was the Titan? Details Corporal." He was now dumbfounded. A civilian killing a Titan without 3dmg was so far fetched that he could have laughed at Levi for saying such a joke. But he knows better than the others that Levi isn't the type to joke around, especially in the middle of a crisis.

"About 7 meters. I never got to see how she killed it, but when I arrived the Titan's head was already detached from its body. She used a sword from a fallen Garrison Soldier's 3dmg to decapitate it. Hitting its weak point in the process." Even Levi couldn't believe what he was saying. It was really impossible to beat a Titan without a 3dmg, and even more unlikely to survive an encounter with the monster without any type of training. Yet the brat managed to decapitate one using a single sword. It was something that even the most trained in the military couldn't accomplish. This irked him a bit. "She's also barely 16 years old sir."

"Where is she now?" Commander Erwin asks.

"With the other refugees." Answered Levi.

"Do you think she would join the military after this?"

Then Levi remembers her determination to help kill the Titans. He couldn't distinguish if the spark in her eyes was either courage or stupidity. Or both.

"No doubt." He said firmly, but deep within his stoic features. He was actually anticipating the day she would join the Scouting Legion.

* * *

I finally finished the 3rd chapter (*_* ), though it was short, I hope it enlightened you guys about what was going on outside of Sakuno's perspective~ I will try to finish Chapter 4 this week too, where Sakuno will finally meet Eren, Armin, and her supposed cousin Mikasa 8D

Reviews and criticisms are also welcome, so I can improve my writing. But please, no harsh words (TAT )...


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or Prince of tennis (And like all of you, I wish that I did).

* * *

Chapter 4

The sky was red as if it was bathed in fire and blood. A terrifying sight considering that the sunset has long passed. The moon and the stars were nowhere to be seen, they were probably hiding somewhere safe. A place where they cannot see the carnage that scared the earth and the people in it.

"Lucky bastards." I blurted out while looking at the sky. Even though it was crowded enough that they could hear my rampant heartbeat. Nobody paid attention to me, everybody was too busy in their own worlds.

At first people were murmuring and shouting at each other, but as the truth sunk in. They became more and more quiet.

I looked around me and saw people who cried, and there were also some who just stared at the distance. And mostly the ones who cried, didn't sob or whimper. They were just as silent and as empty as the others while they stared at the distance.

It wasn't long before we reached the place called Wall Rose and we were all escorted out of the boat. I was scared to leave. I felt more safe within the waters instead of the ground where the Titans can come at us. I was trembling in fear despite my resolve to be brave.

It was just too much. I thought as I clutched my bag tightly against my chest. I remembered that it contained the items that I've brought with me from the world I once called home. A world that was safe.

The blood of the Titan that covered me long disappeared after I arrived at this boat, the only blood that covered me was my own.

But some were actually missing an arm or a leg (or both). They were the first ones escorted out of the boat by people who wore the same jacket as Levi, only the crests were different. Instead of Wings, it was Roses.

I would've been awed by their acts of kindness and duty for helping the injured, but I didn't. Most of their faces showed that they didn't like what they were doing. That helping injured people was troublesome.

After the severely injured were taken away to be treated in the Hospital (or whatever they call it). They began escorting down the rest of us. With uneasy steps, I walked out of the boat with the others. The men in brown jackets didn't bother to escort us anymore. It was fine, I would've thrown them into the water the moment their faces turned sour for doing their jobs.

The sun had already begun peaking from the wall that enclosed this city. It was probably curious if we were still alive or not. The only answer I can give it was "Maybe.", The people around me were alive and walking, but their eyes seemed dead. Their souls were left in the ruins of Wall Maria… together with their dead love ones.

Days have passed and all of us refugees were now crowding. The Titans have invaded not only Shiganshina, but the other provinces in Wall Maria as well. People after people arrived, making food become more scarce than it already was. My stomach grumbled as I fell in line with the others to get food for the day.

I don't have to worry about standing out because I wasn't familiar with how things happened in this world. I just had to go with flow, because almost everybody didn't know what to do. Just like me, they left their home and must start a new with what they have now.

And with that was Chaos. People were fighting each other, and the men in brown jackets (which I found out were Garrison soldiers), just stared at us with disgust and irritation.

One even clicked his tongue when my stomach grumbled loudly while waiting in line. I resisted the urge to kick his crotch.

When I got my ration, a stale piece of bread. I ate it hungrily and licked my fingers after.

"What the hell? You damn kid!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and saw Garrison Soldier punch a kid in the face.

The kid didn't back down though, "You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" He shouted, as tears fell from his eyes, but the anger stayed in his voice.

"Shut up!" The soldier said, then he began to approach the kid to beat him up some more. I was about to intervene, when a blonde kid went between them with his arms outstretched. He was defending the kid.

"I'm truly sorry!" He shouted to the soldier, then in a calmer voice and a nervous smile he added, "He's just hungry and irritable, thats why he so rudely lashed out at an adult… I'm very sorry!" Then he bowed to show his respect and apology.

This made the soldier uncomfortable, since the people who gathered around were obviously staring at him with disgust for hitting a child half his size. "Man… It's because of us that yoy guys aren't starving right now. Even you kids should be thankful to us." He then turned his back to leave.

"Of course!" The blonde kid replied with fake enthusiasm. Then I noticed another kid with black hair arrived to check on the one who got hit. She was a girl and...

"Japanese!" I blurted out, this time people glanced at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. That girl had Japanese features. I need to talk to her!

I saw them leave to the corner of the building, and I followed them. I was close enough by that time to hear their conversation. They talked about going back to Wall Maria, and about how they didn't need the help of the soldiers (well, it was the one who got punched who talked a lot and as a result he even threw his bread, good thing the blonde kid catched it). "Eren, you'll starve to death!" oh, so Eren's his name.

"doesn't it bother you at all?" Eren said, "It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Titans!"

"It's impossible! There's no beating them!" Blonde kid said, "All we can do is live inside the walls! If we try anything, we'll die! Just like Mom and Dad!"

Mom.. and Dad… My Mom and Dad died in this world too… Dr. Jaeger said. I wonder if it's because of the Titans.

"So you're just gonna grovel to them then? That's not shameful to you?!" Eren shouted back at him.

"There's… There's nothing we can do for now!" Blonde kid shouted back at him. His face was red, anger was seeping at him now.

"That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead!" The fight seemed like it was going out of hand, especially when he added "You wimp!" at the blonde kid.

Then the girl punched Eren's face. I think I heard the impact of fist to bone.

"Mikasa.." The blonde kid said.

Mikasa is her name! I didn't notice that my body already moved on autopilot, I rushed into the scene and hugged the girl named Mikasa. My cousin.

She and the others were surprised, but I was too happy to care about that. My one and only blood relative is right here!

"Mi-Mikasa is your name right?" I asked eagerly, and she nodded. Her eyes still wide and a bit terrified for why a complete stranger was hugging her. "My name is Sakuno! I'm your cousin!"

"Sakuno…" She then looked at me as if remembering something, then her eyes grew wide once more but this time it was from recognition. "Ah! Sakuno, I heard about you and your family from my parents!"

"Yes, yes!" I said, I didn't bother to hide the excitement and joy in my voice, then I remembered something, "Do you know what happened to my parents?" Please don't tell me they are really dead.

But her face fell, and she looked away from my eyes, "They died, they were wiped out together with the Survey Corps 30th expedition… You don't know what happened to the Yuukimuras? Your family?"

"No.. I don't… I-I was taken away when I was small… But Dr. Jaeger said my cousin's name was Mikasa. That's all I know…" I let my hands fall to my sides. What now? I found my cousin in this brutal world, found out that my parents are dead, and the man who brought me here was missing.

But a loud voice interrupted my thoughts, "My father brought you here? Where were you from?" Eren asked, almost shouting. He was obviously excited, but he was also nervous. I doubt that it was because I came out of nowhere. If he's Dr. Jaeger's son, then why didn't he ask where his dad was? Considering that the man has mysteriously vanished from day 1.

"I came from…" Will they believe me if I told the truth? I hardly believe it at all. And would they trust me if they thought I was some crazy girl who spouted nonsense about parallel worlds. I would probably stay away from me too. "I don't know actually… I lost my memory" Liar.

"Lost your memory?" the blond kid finally spoke up. "Oh! l'm Armin Arlert by the way, and that kid over there is Eren Jaeger." He held out a hand for me to shake, and I took it firmly.

"Sakuno Yuukimura." I smiled at him. "Yeah.. I kinda lost my memory… I only know about my name and that Mr. Jaeger brought me to this-" I gestured to where we were now, "-place. I'm really clueless about what's going on ever since your dad disappeared on me." I hope they buy my lie. It's not far from the truth anyways.

"Titans?" All three of them asked at the same time. I would've laughed, if it wasn't for the horrible images that sprung in my mind. I could never forget how dangerous they can be.

"Only knew and saw them in the attack itself." I answered, It wasn't a lie anyways.

All three of them looked at each other. Their faces grim. Then Mikasa looked at me and said, "Well tell you about everything else." Then after a while she added, "But you have to tell us the truth after that."

"What truth?" I asked. My heart was already hammering in my chest, ready to bolt out of this place and leave me. I already know what she was gonna say next.

"Where you really came from."

-To be continued-

* * *

Sorry for uploading it late Dx been busy with school and vacation (and being sloppy). Hope you guys enjoy ^_^


End file.
